The Wrinklegruff Gals
The Wrinklegruff Gals is the twelfth episode of the [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|2016 Powerpuff Girls series]]. It was made available on Cartoon Network's official website on April 14, 2016, and it aired on Cartoon Network on April 21, 2016. Synopsis The girls are enrolled in an elementary school after Pokey Oaks Kindergarten was destroyed during a show and tell. But after a rough first day due to the cruelty of the older students, the girls have the Professor make them a potion to make them older, only for them to take too much and turn into seniors. Will the Professor brew an antidote and change them back to normal before it's too late? Plot TBA Quotes Narrator: Aww, It's the first day of school, But what's this? Pokey Oaks Kindergarten is closed? (Bird cries) ---- Bubbles: Oh, yeah. (She wave hi to Pee Wee) Hi, Pee Wee! Pee Wee: (Roars) ---- Girls: We're not babies! Professor Utonium: Now, Girls, It's just the first day. Girls: Make us older. Professor Utonium: I'm sure you'll fit in, in no ti-- Girls: Older! Professor Utonium: It's too danger-- Girls: OLDER! OLDER! OLDER! OLDER!" "(Sweetly) Ple-e-e-e-e-e-ease? ---- Bubbles: (Singing as the girls tiptoe past the Professor's room) Dun dun dun dun duuun, we are sneaking! Blossom: Bubbles! Bubbles: Sorry! ---- Mojo: Hmm? (Gasping) Powerpuff Girls! Old Girls: Mojo! Mojo: You are wrinkly old ladies! Old Bubbles: Are you sure that's Mojo? (Creak) Looks like a cactus or something. Mojo: Yes, it is Mojo! The hat, The evil laugh Ha, Ha, Ha! The winning smile! (Ting) Old Bubbles: Oh, Hi, Mojo. Mojo: You're so old and wrinkly, you will never again interfere with my genius master plans! (Laughs Evily) ---- Professor Utonium: (Singing) Miss Suzy had a steamboat, the steamboat had a bell, Ding Ding! ---- Mojo: You can't stop me with your silly old lady tricks! I am Mojo Jo-- Big Joey: Hey! Are you picking on our grannies?! Mojo: Uh-oh. (Students yelling and fighting sounds are heard from the left, offscreen) Old Blossom: Now that's what I call an old-fashioned whuppin'. Characters Major Characters * * * * Minor Characters * * Pee Wee * Bubbles' 1998 series counterpart (Flashback) * Students of Midway Elementary School * Students of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten ** Mitch Mitchelson (Flashback; Cameo) ** Elmer Sglue (Flashback; Cameo) ** Harry Pitt (Flashback; Cameo) ** Robin Snyder (Flashback; Cameo) Trivia *This episode shows the Powerpuff Girls' first day at Midway Elementary School, even though they were shown already attending the school in "Princess Buttercup", as well as Power-Up Puff. **This episode might possibly be delayed mistakenly with its airdate, or the episode might just serve as a flashback. **The reason for the girls changing schools is also revealed: Pokey Oaks Kindergarten was destroyed when Bubbles accidentally mutated Pee Wee, the class hamster. *This episode features a parody of the original series' opening narration: "Fiber, prunes, and everything mild -- these were the ingredients chosen to make the perfect little girls slightly older. But Professor Utonium did everything correctly, and there were no accidents. The whole thing went smoothly. Pretty anticlimactic, if you ask me". *Bubbles is seen in her original 1998 counterpart's design in the flashback of what happened to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. Kristen Li (the voice of Bubbles in the 2016 series) voices '98 Bubbles, rather than Tara Strong reprising her '98 counterpart. *The pink background, which when the episode is focused on Blossom, in the title card is shown. This is the third time along with "Bye Bye Bellum" and "Power-Up Puff". *Coincidentally, this episode aired on the birthday of Cathy Cavadini (the original 1998 Blossom's original voice actress), which is April 21st. *Although this episode has the Narrator in it, this episode, like the other episodes in this series, except "Strong-Armed", does not begin with the usual "City of Townsville" speech and the City of Townsville's skyline at all. *Although the familiar episode outro screen is not seen at all in this episode, a parody of it appears when the students chant "Baby" three times. *This episode is very similar to the 1988 Tom Hanks film, Big where the Girls drinking the potion to become old people is a reference to Josh Baskin wishing to become big as he is turned into an adult. They also use the same spells to change back to normal (PPG: potions, Big: Zoltar machine) *The plot is similar to the episode "Salty Codgers" where the Titans (except Raven) became old. *Mojo Jojo is also seen in his original design. *This is the first time the Girls appeared as senior citizens, but this is only temporary. *When the Girls entered the hallway, the song "I Wanna Hear Your Problems Girl" by The Sensitive Thugz can be heard in the background. *The title card of this episode is made in the style of the new Powerpuff Girls logo. *This episode is also similar to The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius' episode "Grumpy Young Men" where the girls becoming old people after they entered elementary school is very similar to Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen becoming old people in order to buy a violent video game. *This episode is also similar to the Dexter's Laboratory episode "Old Man Dexter" where the girls becoming old people after they entered elementary school is very similar to Dexter becoming an old person in order to stay up late and watching TV with his parents and Dee Dee. **This episode is also similar to the Dexter's Laboratory episode "Don't Be a Baby" where the girls becoming old people after they entered elementary school is very similar to Dexter who tries to make himself and Dee Dee older in order to see an R-rated movie, but due to an accidental mishap by Dee Dee, he makes everybody else (except him and Dee Dee) babies instead. *There's a chalkboard that has written on it: "Detention - Nick, Bob" who, of course, are the series producers Nick Jennings and Bob Boyle. *This is the 1st episode where Buttercup burps. *'Innuendo': Blossom giving their classmates some "hard candy". *It is unknown how Mojo Jojo has a mother. He doesn't have one in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, though he may have either created his own mother or a mother like Mojo adopted him. *This episode is included on The Powerpuff Girls: The Last Donnycorn (V2) DVD. Running Gags * The Girls getting trampled by the big kids. * The students calling the Girls "babies". * Buttercup (being the jock she is) drinking the aging or de-aging formula instead of listening to Bubbles talking. Errors * When Mojo Jojo says “evil laugh” the dog’s leash disappears for the rest of the scene. * As the dog spits out the bone, it comes out from beside the cheek bend on the right, then when the dog starts to move the bone is still there, cut off, with the cheek bend line. * Buttercup's line was "Now that was I called a good old fashion whoopin" belonged to Blossom. * The dog's black color on his left ear switches to the right one in one scene. Video Cartoon Network - Yoursday Promo - April 21, 2016 Hi Pee Wee Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network The Wrinklegruff Gals See it First Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Make Us Older Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Pep Talk Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Category:2016 TV series Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Transformations Category:2016 episodes with pink title cards Category:Season 1 (2016) Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Utonium Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:2016 Episodes Category:Episodes where Professor Utonium sobs and cries Category:Episodes with teasing